Her Life Is Mine
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Niomi is really sick and Mokuba can't deal with life without her. Its as if their lives can't be without the other person. Is Mokuba in love?


Her Life Is Mine  
  
"Leave me alone!" Mokuba tried to run, but it was no use. There was too many of them. "Ok, now I'm gonna pound ya for sending me to the brig." Suzuki thrust his fist at Mokuba. Mokuba lost his balance easily and fell. The siren of the police was heard. It seemed like they were always on his tail. Suzuki forgot about Mokuba and ran.  
  
"Stupid jerks!" Mokuba muttered as he got up and brushed himself. Life wasn't the same without Niomi. For one thing they would beat on her and not him. Mokuba went over and picked up the many shattered books that lay on the ground. They weren't his books, they were Niomi's.  
  
Niomi had been sick the last few weeks and nothing was the same. As Niomi's books piled, Mokuba's worries piled too. How could he go to school knowing there was always those bullies after him. Well, he couldn't really complain. Niomi got it every day and even more then he did.  
  
Mokuba picked up the many books and started home. "Hey Mokuba!" Mokuba turned. Tea had just crossed the street to Mokuba's side, "What's up?" "Oh, hey Tea." Mokuba sighed. It almost sounded like Niomi. She and Niomi were almost twins, only Tea was taller and had a bigger hair design. Probably the reason she could wear a handkerchief over the top of her hair.  
  
Mokuba always did adore Niomi's hair. But he practically adored everything about her. "Hey Mokuba, can I take those books, their Niomi's." Mokuba was surprised, "How could you tell?" "Well, they say Niomi Gardener right there." "Oh" Mokuba laughed at his own stupidity. Tea laughed too, trying to brighten the mood that she knew was coming.  
  
"So how's Niomi?" Mokuba asked. Tea turned away, "Not so good." "That's it?" Mokuba asked as if there was more. "Errr, yeah. That's pretty much it." Mokuba looked down, "Don't worry, Tea. You can tell me. You don't have to lie about it. I know she's in critical condition."  
  
Tea turned to Mokuba in surprise, "How did you know?" "Evertica told me, she's the biggest gossiper in my school." "How can she live with herself knowing she gossips about others?" "She gets a yen for every gossip. She doesn't have any friends, so her friends don't get mad at her for gossiping about them."  
  
Mokuba just plainly said as if it was usual, but Tea was amazed. "Well, at least Niomi isn't her position. because she has a friend." Mokuba looked up to Tea and smiled. "Well, see ya Mokuba, I got to go home to Niomi. I'll tell her you said hi!"  
  
Mokuba waved. He was still sad. Oh how he knew what condition she was in. Mokuba finally got home. "Big Brother! I'm home!" Mokuba dropped the load that seemed to have followed him. His shoulders ached with pain of the heavy load.  
  
He turned back to curse it, but something stopped him from that. Mokuba stared at the one key chain that hooked on it. It was a Dark Magician card key chain. Mokuba wasn't very fond of the card but it was a friendship key chain. Niomi had a Magician Girl key chain and they were to wear it in honor of their friendship. Mokuba smiled then ran up to Seto's office.  
  
Mokuba opened the door, Seto stopped dead in his tracks. Mokuba froze as well. After about a second or two, Seto turned around. "Sorry about that Mokuba, just listening for the annoying voice of Niomi." "I hope you mean Tea." Mokuba bounced onto the chair in the room. "Was school ok today, Mokuba?" Mokuba turned around and looked at him with the 'Does it look like it was ok' look.  
  
Seto let out a sigh, "Did those bullies bother you again? I guess without that girl, you're the only one to beat up on." Mokuba gave him another look. It was the 'That wasn't funny' look. "Ok, fine. Sorry." Seto put up his arms as if a criminal and turned around. He began to type once again.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba turned his chair around, "I'm serious, Niomi is badly hurt, and I-I" Tears streamed down his face, "I just want her to be ok." Seto caught Mokuba in a hug. Tears still came. "I'm sure she will be ok, Mokuba" Seto whispered to him. Aw, isn't that cute? Well, I think it is. What about you? Review! 


End file.
